Thirty Ways to Show I Love You (Perfect Angel)
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: An OTP challenge that I made. Day Thirty: Reasons Why I Love You. Now featuring a Halloween Special! Takuma/OC- - -There are no suggestive themes, and is only rated T for paranoia and slight sappiness.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Takuma/Angel (OC)

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV<strong>

It was a cool night, the moon was high, and I was happy. Takuma and I were wandering around. I felt like he had been hiding something, but with his constant upbeat attitude, I couldn't be sure.

"Do you trust me?" He abruptly asks.

"Yeah." I reply, taken off guard.

"Then close your eyes."

Bewildered, I do so. His one hand comes up to cover my eyes, just in case.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I say sarcastically.

"Of course I do! But this is just precautionary." He says cheerfully.

"...weirdo."

He simply laughs and nudges me in the right directions.

Finally, he stops and pulls his hand away. I took it as a sign to open my eyes. My amethyst gaze lands on a pedestal. But more importantly, what's on the pedestal. A long katana, intricately designed. I let out a small fangirl squeal, running over to it.

"You're welcome." He grins.

"Oh my gosh, Takuma..." I breathe, my fingers running over the hilt.

I tackle him in a hug. "You are so awesome! Thank you thank you!"

He laughs, hugging me back.

We walk back to the Moon Dorms, hand in hand, with the katana strapped to my back and a huge grin on my face.

* * *

><p>An OTP challenge.<p>

Review?


	2. Day 2: Sleeping Together

Note: Things are different on my OTP list than others you will see. See wattpad (same name) for the list.

Or wait one day at a time and have a surprise ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV<strong>

I settled into the bed with a sigh. The sun was rising, and I was exhausted from all the classes. I almost instantly fell asleep.

...

Something early in the afternoon woke me up. I lay, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it was. Then I realized what it was.

A knock on my door.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, after all, I _was_ a vampire, I stumbled to the door and opened it. Takuma Ichijo, my boyfriend of a year, three months and twenty days, watched me.

I blinked blearily at him. "Wuzz up?" I mumbled.

"Something's been bothering me." His smile was gone, which made me extremely uneasy.

I blinked again. "You might as well stay then."

I backed up and let him come in, closing the door behind me. I turned and lightly bumped into him. Before I could move, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his face in my hair.

"T-Takuma?" I stuttered.

"Shh." He mumbled in my hair, tightening his hold.

I closed my eyes, hugging him back and burying the questions in my mind.

They can wait.

Takuma tugged me to the bed, and I obliged, sandwiching him between the bed and me.

After some shuffling, we were both under the covers.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, watching him.

He heaved a giant sigh before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling.

"Just some family things." He moved his arm so the crook of his elbow was over his eyes.

I scooted over and flung my arm over his waist. "Mm, tell me." I hummed.

He was silent for such a long time I thought he had fallen asleep.

"You'll learn sometime. It's kind of personal." He finally replied.

I blinked blearily. "I guess I can wait."

He pulled his arm away and smiled at me. "That is one of the reasons why I love you."

"Sorry, I'm a little asleep. What do you mean?"

"You're so patient."

"...If you say so, Ichi-chan." I mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep, snuggled up against him.

* * *

><p>Man, I am <strong><em>not<em> **used to writing this kind of mushy stuff.

Review?


	3. Day 3: Morning Rituals

When I opened my eyes, the sun was dipping low on the horizon. Takuma was still asleep next to me, which sent a smile to my face. I somehow untangled myself from him without waking him up, and headed to the bathroom to get ready to start the night. I had just stepped out of the shower when someone knocked on the door.

I eeped and quickly wrapped the towel around myself. An amused voice called, "If you don't mind hurrying it up, I would like to use it too."

"S-shut up!" I stuttered, face red even though he couldn't see me. "Go use the one in your dorm!"

"I already tried, but Senri's in it." Takuma replied.

I took a couple calming breaths. "Whatever, just don't come in!"

"If you insist, Angel." Only when I heard footsteps walk away from the door did I allow myself to relax.

I quickly finished drying off, then stepped out of the room. Takuma was laying on his back, on my bed, reading a manga book.

"Y-you can use it now." My face burned as he turned his attention to me.

"Alrighty then!" He slid off the bed, pecked my cheek and ducked into the bathroom.

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeggings, and a t-shirt that said "I'm awesome and you know it." I decided to go barefoot, and was towel drying my hair when Takuma walked out, clad only in a towel around his waist.

I wold probably never get used to the sight of him like that, with a purple towel on him, water droplets sliding down his fair skin and his light blond hair tousled and sticking up everywhere. He grinned at me and hugged me tight. I felt like I was going to die, either from a nosebleed or lack of oxygen.

"Angel~" He said teasingly.

"What?" I mumbled, embarrassed and yet oddly thrilled.

He paused, as if unsure of what to say.

"...you're making me wet." I mutter, gently pushing him off.

Takuma sighed, then brightened. "Heya, wanna do something? It's Saturday."

I shrugged, running the brush through my short, brown hair. "Like what?"

"Hmmm...eat?" He offered.

I raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! You're a half-vampire, so you can eat human food!" He said.

"If what you're really asking is if you can stay with me while I make myself breakfast, then yes." I sighed.

"Yay!" He grinned.

"But first you're getting dressed." I said.

"Oh. Right." He grabbed a change of clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

I shake my head, but can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I hummed to myself as I made pancakes. Takuma was sitting on a barstool, reading a book with a blood tablet quickly dissolving in a glass. But I knew he wasn't really reading the book. I could see him staring at me from the reflection on the microwave. I smiled to myself as I flipped one.<p>

"If you're going to keep staring, you might as well just take a picture," I said, making him jump. "It'll last longer."

His smile appeared. "You sneak, how'd you know?"

"Microwave." I wave a hand at it.

He laughed, closing his book. He hopped off his barstool and walked up next to me.

"Love you."

I blink, then grin up at him. "Love you too." I stood up on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his.

"Ew, sappy much?" Aido's voice echoed across the room.

"Shut up, you're just jealous." I smirk at him, before going back to flipping pancakes.

"You guys are gross." Aido hastily left.

I only laughed.

* * *

><p>Day 3-complete!<p>

Day four- Genderswap.

Oh crap, how do I do this? Any ideas will be appreciated, and I might slip them in.

-12


	4. Day 4: Genderswap

One day, I woke up, feeling weird. I figured it was nothing and headed for the bathroom.

I got the shock of my life when I stripped to get into the shower.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shrieked.

I looked like a boy. Everything that made a boy, well, a boy, was there.

It struck me that, if I was a boy, Takuma might be a girl. I stole some of his clothes that he had left in my room and ran to his and Senri's room.

"Guys guys guys!" I nearly busted down the door.

There was a dead silence as the three of us regarded each other. The first thing I noticed was they both had boobs. Then the things happened at once.

I suddenly felt extremely jealous that both of them looked better as a girl than I had.

Takuma fainted.

And Senri just kinda stood there, with a face that said, "This is weird"

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

It's short and kinda late, but I think it's amusing, so whatever. I wasn't feeling that great earlier, so please excuse it for being published at 9:45.

Day 4- Genderswap

Day 5-Dancing

Review?


	5. Day 5: Dancing

I tapped my lip as I surveyed the couples dancing on the dance floor. It was like a rainbow barfed on the floor. I sighed, swirling my grape juice around in the wine glass. A ball for vampires. I had to go, cause Takuma's grandfather was hosting it. I sighed again. This was ridiculously boring. And with a quick glance around the room, Takuma was nowhere to be seen.

The traitor.

"Ms. Elwood." Mr. Ichijo said politely.

I nodded respectfully. "Mr. Ichijo."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

I forced a smile. Luckily, I had a special talent for it. "Yes."

I downed the glass, glancing around the room again, searching for a certain blond. "It's very nice."

"I need to get back to something, so I will see you around." Mr. Ichijo took his leave.

"Goodbye." I called after him, then sighed in relief.

"Had fun?" Takuma suddenly appeared.

"You traitor!" I whacked his arm lightly. "I had to talk to him all by myself!"

He merely grinned. "Better you then me."

I groaned. "I hate you."

"Loves you too!" He bent down to kiss me.

I pulled away after a moment, making him frown in annoyance. It was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You can't fool me." I muttered.

"What? Did you say something?" He asked, though we both know he heard me.

"Nothing."

_Will you ask me to dance or what?_

"Next song," He said abruptly.

I blinked, turning to him, head cocked in confusion. "Dance with me?"

I grinned. _You_ _mind_ _reader_. "I was wondering when you would ask." I said.

He looked at me expectantly. "I'd love to." I stood up on my tip toes-why'd he have to be so dang tall?!-and lightly kissed him.

"Love birds." Ruka said, walking over with Kain on her heels.

"Meh." I shrugged.

Takuma looked happy. Well, he always did, but whatever.

"Hey Ruka, Akatsuki." He grinned.

The song changed after about twenty seconds. I mentally groaned. A slow song. Takuma led me to the dance floor after I had left my glass with Kain*.

"You aren't really enjoying yourself, are you?" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm doing it for you." I replied.

"You didn't answer my question." He was so serious.

"Well, I'm enjoying myself now." I rested head on his chest.

He sighed. "Angel, if you're miserable, you should've just said."

"I'm not miserable!" I protested.

Takuma just looked at me.

"Whatver, just shut up and kiss me." I muttered.

He did so as we shuffled back and forth.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Fin~!<p>

Please tell me what you think by hitting that little button at the corner.

*Akatsuki is such a long first name that I just use Kain. XD It's so much shorter.

Day 5-complete!

Day 6- Sharing dessert

Remember, if you have any ideas, send 'em in! Or if you see any mistakes, tell me so I can fix them!

-Katie


	6. Day 6: Sharing Dessert

"Ooh! Look Takuma!" I pointed to a dessert shop.

He grinned. "Excited?"

"Heck yeah!" I tugged him into the shop.

The shop smelled like ice cream and cakes and everything sweet. Takuma looked interested as he surveyed the room.

"What do you want?" I asked, practically drooling.

"Dunno. You?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"This!" I pointed to a chocolate parfait.

Takuma laughed. "You'll be bouncing off the walls!"

"It'll be completely worth it." I said seriously.

He shook his head, still grinning. I walked up to the counter and ordered one. Takuma refused to let me pay, instead doing it himself. We got a window seat and sat down to eat it.

I pointed my spoon in his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He carefully scraped off some chocolate shavings before sliding it in his mouth.

"Pay for it. I wanted it, so I should've paid." I frowned.

"Can't I treat you?" He asked.

"...Yeah. But I've gotta make it up to you." I made a mental note to do so.

"Here's how you can make it up," He offered. "Just enjoy it."

I sighed. "Eye eye, Cap'n."

He grinned, then reached over and wiped my nose. "Chocolate." He winked, licking his finger off.

I blushed. "Well, you've got some right here!" I leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss as a passing waitress awwed.

We devoured the parfait, though I ate more than he did.

And I think he regretted it when I was hyper for three hours.

* * *

><p>Day 6- complete!<p>

Day 7- Cuddling

This has over a hundred views! :O Thanks for looking at it!

Review?


	7. Day 7: Cuddling

The snow swirls down to the ground in slow loops. I hum a Christmas song, hugging the blanket tighter around my shoulders, though it did little to keep the chill away.

"Cold?" Takuma asks, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

His breath whispers across my skin, sending shivers down my spine. "Maybe."

"You are cold!" He exclaims, one hand coming up to touch my cheek.

I wasn't cold- - -okay, yeah, I'm freezing my butt off. The blanket does jack nothing to keep out the cold that comes through the glass windows.

"Hey, Kain!" Takuma calls, pulling away from me slightly.

"Eh?"

"Can you start a fire in the fire place?"

"Sure."

Vwoosh! In seconds, a fire is roaring.

"T-thanks!" I chatter, running to the fire and holding out my hands for warmth.

Takuma drops the blanket back over me, as it had fallen off my shoulders in my hurry, before sitting next to me. I hum the song I had been humming before, Carol of the Bells, under my breath as I scoot as close as I could get without setting myself on fire. Takuma sits a little ways back; he either wasn't as cold as I was, or not a fan of fire.

Or both.

Within minutes, I am toasty and satisfied. I glance over my shoulder, to find my boyfriend deeply entranced in his manga. I slide back and snuggle against him. He wrapped his arm around me, trapping me against him.

"Warm enough?" He asks quietly.

I mmphed a reply, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder, feeling abruptly exhausted. He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

I fall asleep, in front of the fire, soothed. Because I know he's here and he's not going to let go for nothing.

Unless, of course, I have to go to the bathroom or something.

* * *

><p>Fin~! I think this chapter is a little poetic.<p>

Day 7-Complete!

Day 8- Cooking

I was (and still am) listening to Two Steps From Hell, an instrumental group. They're in a lot of video games. They're really good, and give me inspiration. If you don't listen to them, go check 'em out on YouTube.

-12


	8. Day 8: Cooking

I tapped my foot to the beat as I fluttered around the kitchen. I had been like this for several nights now, just feeling anxious and needing to get it out of my system. Because of it, I had asked the headmaster if it would be okay that I teach a cooking class. Said headmaster knew I wouldn't bite anyone, since I'm only 1/2 vampire and don't need blood, so he agreed.

So, the class starts in two hours.

And, currently, I have no idea what to make.

I sighed and leaned against the island. The techno music was working on my nerves.

It abruptly stopped, and a worried voice asked, "You okay?"

I looked up through my brown hair, my purple eyes landing on worried emerald. Takuma leaned against the island, face close to mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, stood up and ran a hand through my already messy hair.

Takuma didn't look convinced. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, just be quiet about it so I can think." I bit my lip, trying to think.

Takuma was silent for a moment, then he vanished for a moment. I jumped when he appeared in front of me.

"You scared me." I pressed a hand to my fluttering heart.

He grinned. "Not sorry."

He leaned in and kissed me gently. I didn't do anything, but let him. He pulled away, disappointed by the lack of response.

"Angel?" He asked softly.

"I just...this is bugging me like crazy, and I don't know what to do." I mumbled, burying my face in my hands.

He pulled me into a hug. "Let me help."

"You're a vampire. I don't think the headmaster would let you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm also the vice president. I think it's okay."

"You could bite someone."

"Not with you right there."

"The girls would freak out and not pay attention."

"Just leave it to me, okay?" He lifted my chin up so we were eye-to-eye.

I slowly smiled at his encouraging look. "Okay. Just don't screw everything up, please."

"Have a little faith." He kissed me.

This time I kissed back.

* * *

><p>While the students were in class, and the vampires still "asleep" (which almost all of them weren't) Takuma and I walked to the room where we'd be cooking.<p>

I pushed up my sleeves, grabbed a pin out of my pocket to pull back my bangs, then leaned against the island and started flipping through the cook book.

"You can cook, right?" I asked, astonished that I had never asked.

"A little." He replied.

"Enough so I can trust you won't burn down the kitchen?"

"Yes, Angel-chan." He sighed, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so."

About ten minutes later, the teens came in, chattering about their classes. They all froze at Takuma standing next to me, flipping through the cook book.

"Uh, Angel-sensei, what's Ichijo-sama doing here?" One asked.

"Helping." I replied.

At this girls shrieked and raced for him. Takuma simply smiled at my raised eyebrow.

"Ichijo-sama! Can you help me today?" One begged.

"No! He's going to help me!" Another argued.

I looked at the three boys that took the class. They looked disappointed and jealous.

"Hey, Jun, Aoi, Kyo." I walked up to the boys.

"Hi Angel-sensei." Kyo said glumly.

"Don't be depressed," I patted his shoulder. "I betcha there's a girl who is not obsessed with the Night Class."

"Who?" Aoi asked, just as miserable.

I grabbed his head and pointed it at a girl. I knew her name to be Kara, a shy 2nd year.

"Go talk to her." I nudged him in her direction.

The other two sighed in unison. "Look." I pointed to two girls.

Twins, Akiko and Akira, who I had known since I was young, were completely oblivious to the world, bent over a book at a table.

I pushed them in their direction, then dusted my hands in satisfaction. I glanced at my boyfriend.

Then received the shock of my life.

He had them at their tables and was watching me, smirking in triumph.

I blinked. How-?

"Alright, let's get started..."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Day 8: Complete!

Day 9: Going on a date

Review?


	9. Day 9: On a date

"So what should we do?" Takuma asked, stretching himself out on a couch.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Shopping?" He offered.

"You want to go shopping." I said incredulously.

"No, but isn't that what girls like to do?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

I sighed, walking over and moving his legs so I could sit on the couch as well. "I don't know."

There was a silence for a while, then I said, "Book shopping?"

"I thought you said you don't like going shopping?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but book shopping is different!" I exclaimed.

"If you say so." Takuma sat up.

I hurried to my room to grab my shoes and a jacket. It was a cloudy Saturday, which is why we both agreed today was perfect.

"Is it going to rain?" I glanced up at the sky.

"Lets hope not, our books will get wet!" Takuma grinned.

I couldn't help but grin back, weaving my fingers with his.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

This one's extremely short... but I had no idea what to write...

Review?


	10. Day 10: Playing a Favorite Game

"Hey, Takuma, can we play a game?" I asked.

Takuma looked up from his book. "Which one?"

"This one!" I held up the box, titled Lost Cities*.

Takuma looked interested, putting down his book. "How do you play?"

"Simple." I placed it on the coffee table, pulled off the lid, then pulled out the cards and board.

"You start with seven cards, and always have seven cards the entire game." I laid out the board and started shuffling the cards.

"You start an expedition by putting down a card." I put down a blue two, therefore starting the expedition.

"When you start one, you loose 20 points. So to make up for that lost points, you have to make up for those lost points."

I dealt out seven cards. "Anyway, you try to earn as many points as possible. You only have until the cards on the deck run out. So you basically have to race against time and earn as many points as you can."

"What are the handshakes for?" He pointed out a card I had laid out to show him.

"One handshake card doubles how many points you have. The second triples. So if you have a handshake, a two, three, four, six, eight and ten, you'd earn whatever two plus three plus four and so on, then multiply it by two."

"Complicated. And the board?"

"The colors** show where to put your cards. You put them below the board. You can also scrap a card by putting it on the color, but you have to either pick one up from the deck, or from another color. You can only put down and then pick up, not pick up and put down. You win by how many points you have. Get it?"

"I think so." Takuma looked interested.

I mixed in the cards I had laid out, then dealt again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Senri and Rima watching, half-interested.

"Winner gets to play against either Senri or Rima." I announced, then picked up my cards.

Words weren't needed in this game, and we worked in silence. The only noise was the sound of cards being moved. Then the deck ran out.

I pulled out the calculator I kept with the game, totaled up my score, then wordlessly handed it to Takuma. He raised an eyebrow, but took it. Rima peered over my shoulder to glance at my score.

156.

Takuma totaled up his.

I beat him by one point.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed.

I smirked. "Not bad for a beginner."

"Dangit." He muttered.

"Either of you want to play?" I turned to Senri and Rima.

Senri took Takuma's place. Takuma sat next to me, and Rima next to Senri.

We played, and I beat Senri by twenty points.

"Good job." I raised a hand for a high-five.

He just looked at me.

"Awkward." I coughed, lowering my hand.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Not much fluff in this chapter, but oh well~that's just how it goes sometime.

**Day 11: Doing something stupid.**

Oh, this should be fun. Comment anything you want to see, or if you have any ideas

*Lost Cities is an actual game, and one of my favorites to play with my dad. He always beats me, though. It's really fun, and I would highly recommend it for people who want a challenge ;) It's meant for older people, but I'd say 10+ could play it.

**The colors for the game are red, green, white, blue and yellow.

**I might do this for another pairing next month. If you have a suggestion, send it in and I'll consider it and see if I can do it. _I do not ship yaoi or yuri._**

Review~


	11. Day 11: Doing something stupid

I giggled to myself as I stretched the plastic wrap on the bottom of the doorway. The idea was I'd have Aido chasing me, I'd jump over the seal, and he would trip and go sprawling.

"What are you doing?" A _very_ familiar voice asked.

I tensed, slowly looking up at the vice-president. "Something..." I said, trying not to give away that I was panicking.

"And that is?" Takuma crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at me disapprovingly.

"Heh, trying to prank Aido..." I mumbled, standing up.

Takuma sighed, the grin that never left his face now seeming to mock me. "Angel, if keep this up, I'll have to tell Kaname."

I lowered my head, checks flushed as I tried to hide the grin of triumph. Luckily, I had secured it enough before he had shown up.

_Just_ _watch_. I mentally cackled, then snapping my head up. "Aido! I found a really cool treasure!" I yelled.

Takuma's eyes widened as Aido came flying through the door...

And tripped over the wrap, sprawling on the floor.

I looked at Takuma proudly, cackling. "See!? It's funny!"

"Ow…" Hanabusa moaned from where he had face-planted on the hard floor.

Go vampire powers and accelerated speed!

Takuma looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I won't tell this time."

"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly.

"What's going on here?" Kaname.

Well crap.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

The only thing I can say is, poor Aido. He's taken the brunt of my pranking.

I saw someone do this on YouTube, thought it was a brilliant idea, and decided to use it. It's still up, if you want to watch it. It's called Plastic Wrap Pranks Funny by curtis dawson.

11: Done!

Day 12: Watching a scary movie

Review~?


	12. Day 12: Watching a Scary Movie

"Hey, Takuma." I called, walking into his room.

He glanced up from his book. "Yeah?"

"It's Halloween tonight." I said.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um..." I pulled the DVD case out from behind my back. "I was wondering if we could watch this."

"I thought you didn't like scary movies." Takuma sat up from his bed, looking at me worriedly.

"I figured...I'd make an exception tonight." I chewed on my lip, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're terrified of this." Takuma tugged the case out of my grip.

"Yeah, but...I want to not be scared anymore." I looked up at him pleadingly.

"You won't be scared, just traumatized." He flipped it over and read the back.

I stayed silent, knowing he was right.

"Where'd you get this, anyway?" Takuma's face scrunched up as his green-eyed gaze swept over the case in distaste.

"From a friend." I muttered.

"So you really want to watch this?" He looked at me, disbelieving.

I nodded. He handed it to me. "So why'd you come and see me?"

"Cause I want to watch it with you." I accepted the case.

"She's just scared." Senri said.

I jumped, not knowing he had been listening to the conversation.

"U-u-m, well..." I stuttered.

"If you really want to do this, we'll watch it tonight, okay?" He asked.

I nodded, then hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He hugged me back. "Let's just hope I won't regret this." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>I crawled onto Takuma's bed, curled my legs to my chest and watched him slide the DVD into his computer. Takuma sat on the bed next to me, glanced at me worriedly, then asked, "You sure you want to do this?"<p>

Nope. "Yup." I lied.

He sighed. "Okay then." He started the movie.

About ten minutes into it, I was really scared. So much I couldn't move. Takuma glanced at me, his eyes widening. He quickly slammed it closed, but I didn't so much as blink.

"Angel? Hey, Angel!" He shook me, trying to make me snap out of it.

I felt tears coming on. Takuma sighed. "I knew this wasn't a good idea." He pulled me into a hug, where I promptly burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, Angel." He soothed, running his hand up and down my back.

We stayed like that till I couldn't cry anymore. I fell asleep with him muttering sweet nothings into my ear.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Whoa, saps galore in this one.

Day 13: Texting

Review~


	13. Day 13: Texting

'Where r u?' I tested my boyfriend, wandering the halls of the school desperately.

'Art room. Y?'

'Need u.'

'For?'

'Blood lust.' I was only a half vampire, so I didn't need blood all time time. It was usually once a day per month.

I could feel my canines sharpening, the buzzing in my head growing more unbearable by the moment. My stomach swirled, making me nauseous.

'Where r u?' Ichijo asked.

I slid down onto the floor, my fingers shaky as I replied. 'Near the science room.'

'Hang on.' Takuma's reply was instant.

_Nothing else I_ _can do._ I thought, gritting my teeth.

The only thing I could do to satisfy the need was to bite someone. The tablets made me throw up and only made it worse. I had to bite someone, and Takuma said he'd let me. I hated doing it, but there wasn't anything else I could do.

And apparently, vampire blood isn't as good as human blood. But I wouldn't know, cause the headmaster, Kaname and Takuma told me it wasn't a good idea. It broke rules, and was downright dangerous.

"Angel." Takuma was suddenly there, reaching for me.

I held up my arms, and he scooped me up bridal-style. "We're going to the dorms." He told me, before running down the hallway. I glanced at myself in a mirror as he ran.

Normally purple eyes blood-red, my hair tousled, and when I opened my mouth, canines longer than they should be.

I scared myself.

Lyrics pounded in my head in time with Takuma's footfalls.

**_A_ _m_**_**onster, a **_**_mon__ster_**

_**I've** **turned** **into a**_ _**monster**_

_**A monster, a **__**monster**_

**_And it keeps getting stronger!_**

Before I knew it, Takuma had dumped me onto my bed.

"W-where are y-you-" I clutched my head, a screaming noise echoing in my head.

"I'm getting something important." I could barely hear him.

The room doubled and spun as he vanished around the corner, then returned seconds later with a towel.

When he beckoned for me, I could barely hold back from launching myself at him.

He bent his neck, while settling me in his lap more comfortably. I latched myself onto him, sucking greedily. His fingers tightened in my shirt when my fangs pierced his skin, then slowly relaxed.

Slowly, I pulled away, panting. He smiled at me, wiping some blood off my face.

"Better?" His smile was so soft and understanding, I wanted to cry.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled, closing my eyes tightly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, then wiped my face off with the towel. I wasn't any good at this, so the process was usually a little messy.

"I'm so sorry." I burst into tears, leaning against his chest.

"Don't cry." He shushed, pulling me closer. "It's not your fault."

I bawled, "It feels like it!"

"Angel," he said seriously, pulling me away so he could stare at me. "None of this is your fault, understand?"

I slowly nodded, my eyes flickering to the two puncture wounds. He sighed, wiping himself off. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the image of what I'd done.

"More than anything, I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I..." My tongue felt twisted.

He only smiled. "I know."

_I love you too._

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

The song is Monster, by Imagine Dragons. I've also done a songfic for it, if you're a Fruits Basket fan.

Day 14: Pranking Someone

If you have a good prank, tell me~

Review!


	14. Day 14: Pranking Someone (Seiren)

I giggled to myself, dusting off my hands in satisfaction.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

><p>"Seiren~" I bugged my roomie.<p>

She shot me an irritated look. "What, Angel-san?"

"I need something from you~"

"Spit it out."

"There was something I needed."

"What?" She asked, growing impatient.

I took a deep breath, then slapped her on the forehead. "TAG!"

I ran for my life, cracking up. I had slapped a piece of tape on her head that said "I love Kaname", and was now hopefully leading her to another trap.

Man, I love April Fools.

* * *

><p>Man, I hate April Fools.<p>

"That was probably the most stupid thing you've ever done." Headmaster sighed.

"Would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for this squealer." I glared at the only Ichijo in the room.

He purposely ignored me.

Dang, that was the most perfect thing I had ever done. Lead her into a room, dump glue mixed with confetti on her, then spray-paint the vampiress pink.

If it hadn't been for _this_ guy, I would've been able to take a picture, but _NOOOO,_ he _had_ to haul me off to the headmaster.

"But still, you have to admit it was perfectly set up and everything!" I waved my arms.

"I think you should get the same thing done to you." Takuma crossed his arms.

Kaname watched me silently. "What was your motive?"

"Eh? In America, we have a day were we prank people, so I figured I'd bring the tradition here." I shrugged.

"We can't have you running around doing that to people." Headmaster watched me.

I sighed. "Then what do I do? It's boring here."

"That's right, you are a genius, aren't you?" Takuma tapped his lip, thinking.

"Glad to know my boyfriend can remember what I am." I said sarcastically.

"I've got it!" Takuma snapped his fingers, grinning excitedly.

My heart sank.

Well crap.

* * *

><p>Splash! A huge bucket of ice cold water fell on top of my head.<p>

"I HATE YOU, TAKUMA ICHIJO!" I screamed, shivering, before running to his room.

"Senri! Have you seen Takuma?" I whipped the door open.

"No." He said blandly.

"For three pieces of my family's pockey, where's Takuma?"

Senri's pale eyes flickered. "I want it today."

"Where is he?" I spat.

"Hiding somewhere in the library. Now-"

"You'll get it after I kill him." I ran out of the room, wiping water out of my eyes.

"Takuma, you are one dead vampire. When I get my hands on you, oooh, I'm going to murder you twenty times over!" I seethed, stomping to the library.

Sudden hands grasped me, one around my waist and the other on my lips, yanking me backwards into a darkened corner.

"You're completely soaked." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"You!" I hissed.

He grinned. "Me."

"I'm going to kill you!" I lunged for him.

He caught me, then held me back at arms length. "What was the saying? 'April Fools'?" He grinned.

I glared.

He bent down and caught my lips in a kiss.

"I still hate you." I wrenched myself away.

"C'mon, Angel, it was only a prank." He whined, trying to kiss me again.

I finally relented right before he was about to tie me down.

"I'll never forget this." I muttered.

"I don't expect you to." He pulled me into a hug, puzzling me affectionately.

Then he looked grossed out. "You're still wet!"

"Now who's faults that?" I asked, turning and stalking away.

I heard him laugh nervously and say to himself, "I'm really going to pay for this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin~<strong>

Day 15: Playing a Sport.

Sophie (Guest): Thanks so much for the review! I never thought I'd get anything for this! It made my day!

Review?

-Katie


	15. Day 15: Playing a Sport

"I wanna play something sporty~" I whined one night.

"Have at it." Aido didn't look up from his ice sculpture.

"Like what?"

"Figure it out."

"Can't think of anything."

"Not my problem."

"Aw, c'mon, Ai-"

"Stop it." Kaname walked in.

Aido and I both jumped, and I fell off the couch, landing on the stone floor. "Ow..."

"Find a sport to play, or quit complaining."

"Yessir." I grumbled, stalking to my room and closing the door.

Seiren glanced at me, then went back to whatever she was doing. I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes, glaring at the mirror.

The person in the mirror glared back at me.

Stupid mirror.

My foot shot out and kicked it.

Seiren glanced up as it cracked. "You probably should not have done that."

"Why?" I muttered.

"Because now we'll need a new mirror." She said impatiently.

"Shut up, I need something to do. Something sporty." I flopped on my bed.

"Marital arts. With that kick, you'd probably be fine." She turned back to the book she was studying.

My head shot up. _Brilliant!_

"Seiren, I thank you to the moon!" I raced out of the room.

"...That makes no sense." She muttered.

I bolted past Aido, who flinched as my sleeve brushed his arm. I halted, turned to face him, then raised my hand.

He raised his arms up to protect himself.

I brought it down.

He froze as my hand made contact with his head.

I ruffled his already messy hair. "Stay sharp, kay Icie?" I raced out of the room.

"...the heck? Is she bipolar?" Aido asked.

Kain shrugged. They both looked at Takuma.

"You tell me. I haven't been able to figure it out either." Takuma didn't look up from his book.

The cousins both sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>I raced to the library, asked the librarian for books on martial arts, then when I was led to them, started flipping through them.<p>

_History, types, blah blah blah...here we go! Instructions on teaching yourself!_ I thought triumphantly.

I quickly checked out the book, then immersed myself in it while wandering down the halls.

_This is gonna be good. Next time I get into a fight, I'll just pull one of these moves! _I mentally cackled.

Oh book, how I love you~

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

No fluff in this one, unless you pair Angel and the book...then I guess so... O_o

Day 16: Different Clothing Style

I'm finally on par with the days! Yays!

I'mma poet...

Review ma lovelies~


	16. Day 16: Different Clothing Style

What I usually wear when not in the school uniform was a t-shirt and shorts/jeans.

But now I have to wear _this_!?

"Are you freakin **_kidding_ **me?!" I shrieked.

My best friend, and my old roomie from when I was in the Day Class just grinned. "It's a challenge. Just put it on and take a picture."

"It's a **_frilly pink dress_**!"

"It'll look good on you, trust me." She grinned.

I wanted to strangle her. "B-but-"

"And Takuma has to do it too."

I blinked, holding out the dress in front of me. "Uh, Fumiko, he isn't going to fit. He's a lot taller than me, like, five inches."

"Aw, you don't have to completely lace it up in the back, just enough so it stays." Fumiko shrugged.

"I am going to kill you if this ever makes it on the internet." I muttered, tossing the abomination over my shoulder.

"Have fun!"

"I can't believe I lost the bet. I am never playing poker with you again." I seethed to myself, stomping to the dorms.

"Never ever ever." I slammed the door to my room shut, tossing the horror onto my bed with disgust.

"It's one thing to make me do it. But dragging my innocent boyfriend into it? What kind of friend are you, 'Miko?" I talked to myself as I tugged the thing on.

It hit the floor, and weighed a ton.

I grumbled to myself as I searched for a camera.

A knock sounded on my door, but before I could say "DON'T COME IN!" the door opened.

My heart stopped as Takuma stared at me.

"...Angel? The heck are you wearing?"

"Don't say anything." I muttered.

He burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"I never...I never thought..." He wheezed, leaning against the door for support.

I tried to cross my arms over my chest, but found I couldn't.

"Argh! If you're going to laugh, at least finish zipping it up in the back first!" I whirled around, furious at Fumiko.

Takuma closed the door behind him, walked over and found the zipper. His fingers tickled my sides, making me blush and wiggle from his grip.

"You look pretty, Angel." He turned me around, grinning before kissing my forehead.

My face went red. "Sure, whatever." I mumbled, before thrusting my phone at him.

"Take a picture, send it to Fumiko." I refused to look up at him, staring at the floor.

He took the phone out of my grip. I took a deep breath, then lifted my head. Takuma smiled at me, then snapped a picture. I turned my back to him, and getting the hint, he tugged the zipper back down. My heart thumped in my chest as he lightly kissed the back of my neck.

"T-t-thanks." I fled into the adjoining bathroom and yanked the freaky thing off.

I slid on the deep red bathrobe, then tossed the dress to him. He caught it, looking at me confusedly. My phone abruptly chimed, and as he read the text, his eyes went wide and he grew more pale than he already was.

"Believe it baby, now go put it on." I teased at his shocked look.

"I'm not...I can't...-" He stuttered.

"Payback for laughing." I pushed him into the bathroom, then quickly changed back into my red long-sleeved shirt, black t-shirt that I put over it, and dark, ripped skinny jeans.

I abandoned my converse in favor of going barefoot, and flopped on my bed to wait.

"Are you serious Angel!?" Takuma yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Go on, put it on!" I yelled back.

I heard him grumble to himself, then opened the door. I stared for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You look stunning, gorgeous!" I fell on my bed, cracking up.

"..."

"With some makeup, and longer hair, you'd look like a tall girl!" I could barely breathe.

"Who's idea was this?" He sighed.

"Fumiko's, but it's my fault for looking the round of poker." I wiped my eyes, grabbing my phone and aiming it for him.

"How did you get into that, anyway?" I quickly sent it to Fumiko, before walking over to him.

"Very carefully." He tried to move his arms, but failed to move more than a couple inches.

I giggled, before carefully unzipping the dress. He sighed in relief, quickly stepping out of it.

"Jeesh, really?" I clapped a hand over my eyes.

"It's not like I'm completely naked." He laughed.

"Just get dressed." I waved my other hand carelessly.

It collided with something warm. Through the crack in my fingers, I saw it had collided with his chest. My heart sped up and I felt really hot.

"You okay?" He knew I was extremely flustered and was now just teasing me.

"J-just get dressed." My words tripped over themselves.

"Sure thing." He grabbed my retreating hand and lightly kissed my fingers.

"Argh, quit it!" I yelped, yanking my hand away and stumbling back.

He only laughed. "I got it, Angel."

"...You did that on purpose." I mumbled.

I buried my head in my pillow, listening to him shuffle around.

"Love you." He kissed the back of my head.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Thanks for the review, Guest! It made me smile! :) Cookies or waffles for you! (::) #

Review~


	17. Day 17: Someone's Birthday

I hummed to myself as I finished wrapping the gift for my boyfriend, Takuma. It was May 7*, and today was his birthday.

_Turning nineteen, now, are you? Unfair, I'm still eighteen. _I thought, smiling to myself. _I still have to wait three months. _

I wandered over to his room and knocked on his door. I knew Senri was with Rima, cause I purposely asked him not to be in the room while I wrapped his gift. The door opened, and a certain blond vampire watched me with a happy smile.

"Angel!" He grinned.

I grinned back. "Happy birthday, Ichi-chan." I invented that name, and it was as special as just his regular name.**

I held out his gift, which he accepted, then let myself be dragged into the room. I closed the door behind me, and at his request, sank onto the bed next to him as he opened his gift. His eyes lit up as the wrapping paper fell away. The book he had been waiting on for days now was sitting in his hands.

"I love you, Angel!" He tackled me in a hug.

I laughed, hugging him back as best I could from being sandwiched between him and the bed. "Love you too."

He kissed me, and I happily kissed back.

"You owe me for my birthday." I teased when we parted.

"It'll be even better than mine." He nuzzled my neck.

I grinned. "I'm gonna hold that to you."

"Go ahead." He moved so he wasn't squishing me anymore.

I pressed my forehead against his, feeling serene.

Life is perfect right now.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

That was so sappy, jeez...That's what I get for listening to Daughtry...That group is perfect for writing sappy stuff, especially Baptized...*goes and dies in a hole from embarrassment*

*I made this up, I don't actually know when his birthday is.

**Saying someone's name without the honorific in Japan either means you're really intimate with the person, or a great insult.

Review~


	18. Day 18: Hide-and-Seek Tag

I grinned to myself, peering out the window. Full moon, perfectly clear, stars bright.

Perfect night for Hide-and-Seek Tag.

I hurried to the main room.

"Guys! Guys! Look outside!" I waved my arms.

Senri, Rima, Ruka and Kain all looked at me blankly.

"It's dark outside." Ruka deadpanned.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes. "But it's perfectly clear! It's a perfect night-" I bounced over to Senri, ruffling his mahogany hair. "For," I ruffled Kain's hair. "Hide-and-Seek Tag!" I stood in front of them, hands on my hips proudly.

"Did you get sugar?" Senri asked flatly.

I deflated. "C'mon, guys~ I'm bored, and not every day's like this," I pulled on my puppy-dog face. "I already asked the Headmaster, and he said it's fine~ so can we play? PLEEEAASE?"

"She's never going to shut up, is she?" Ruka turned her attention away.

"Probably not." Rima stuck a piece of pocky in Senri's mouth.

I never understood why she did that. He's perfectly capable of feeding himself!

"We'll play." Kain yawned.

"Tank you tank you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Ahem." The sound of a _very_ jealous vampire snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We're gonna play Hide-and-Seek Tag! You got'sa play too!" I begged Takuma.

He blinked, then grinned. "Did you have sugar?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?!" I asked, frustrated. "I might've had two Hershey Kisses, but still-"

"Only two?" Ruka asked.

"Maybe eight..." I trailed off. "But whatever! Lemme find Seiren and Aido."

I ran out of the room, yelling their names at the top of my lungs.

All the present vampires winced.

"Remind me to hide all her American candy." Takuma muttered.

* * *

><p>"Kay, here's the rules!" I said.<p>

Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Ruka and Seiren all watched me.

No, I couldn't get Kaname. I knocked on his door and he told me to get lost.

My feelings are so injured right now...

"One person starts out IT, and has to count to forty. Everyone hides, and the first person IT finds and tags is IT. Vampire powers can be used. Everyone got it?"

Nods.

"Okay! Let's see who's IT." We drew lots, and it turned out to be Seiren.

She started at the tallest tree around, and we soon scattered, Seiren counted to forty with her eyes closed, then the game began.

...

I climbed up a tree, my eyes growing accustomed to the darkness. Before, I had crashed into at least 3 trees, cursing when I hit my head on a branch twice.

With a sigh, I pulled out a bobby pin from my pocket and pulling my bangs out of my eyes.

Better. I can see now.

I scanned the area, and finding nothing, decided to hang around the tree.

My feet had barely hit the ground when something tackled me from behind.

I let out a muffled yelp, stumbling a couple steps.

"Shh!" Aido clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Mmph!" I stopped moving, and he released me.

"What? It's better not to stay together!" I hissed.

"Ruka's IT. I wanted to tell you." Aido said.

"Thanks." I replied.

He started to say something else, when I saw a flash of brown.

"Duck!" I shoved him back, jumping back a half second later. Something white and orange flew past us, closely followed by a flash of brown.

_Ruka!_

I turned and ran for my life, fearful she would ditch Kain and go after me. I was slower, after all.

Stupid half-blood.

I suddenly tripped over a root, and went sailing, tumbling roughly across the ground. A light hand hit my shoulder.

"Tag, Angel-san."

_Ruka._

**_Great._**

I groaned, sitting up dizzily. "Got it." I mumbled.

Trusting I wouldn't immediately tag her, Ruka nodded once then vanished.

I rubbed my eye and fixed my pin in my hair.

Let's go find a Vampire. I'll have to be quick and silent, since once they know I'm there, I'll never get them.

I did a slow 360, eyes scanning for anything unnatural. The white suits helped, but I wasn't a full vampire either, so no helpful eyesight.

This sucks...

I started walking, hoping that I wouldn't be the tagger the whole night.

Why did I ever suggest this?

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

No real fluff in this one, but that's how it goes sometimes~either that, or I'm too lazy to put some in

Day 19: Snuggling during a storm.

Now _that_ will have a lot of fluff.

Review, my lovelies~


	19. Day 19: Snuggling During a Storm

I jumped as a loud boom sounded outside. I bit my lip, flinching as another boom shook my bed.

I grabbed my stuffed rabbit-yes, I have one, shut up, I'm a 4-year-old in a 18-year-old body, alright?!-and curled into a ball, shuddering when lightning lit up the dark room.

"Are you going to keep whimpering or get Ichijo?" An annoyed voice (Seiren) said from the other side of the room.

"Neither." I pulled the sheet over my head, trying to block out the flashes of light and loud booms.

It was probably the thunder's fault I didn't hear the door open then close.

"Angel?" A soothing voice asked.

I pulled the sheet down past my eyes to find Takuma bending over me with a worried expression. My hand shot out and grabbed his shirt.

"Don't leave." I mumbled.

Takuma's hand came down to gently touch my head. "Scoot over so I can get in, 'kay?"

I slowly moved, and he slipped under the covers, where I latched onto him like a leech. He shifted, wrapping his arm around me. My shaking stopped as a soothing feeling settled over me.

"For a genius you're really scared of noise and light." He breathed.

I shook my head, pressing my face into his chest.

"You owe one to Seiren. If I had known you were this scared, I would've gotten here sooner." He ran his fingers through my hair.

I blinked. Seiren didn't care a bit about me.

"Don't mistake this for care. I just want to go to sleep." Seiren called.

Ah.

"Love you." He kissed my forehead.

"L-love you too." I managed to get out.

My eyelids drifted shut as he whispered, "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Fear the sappiness! Fear it, I say! XD

Thanks to all the faves and follows! It means a lot!

Also, if you've read any of my other stuff, please check out my poll on my page (**of course, you dummkopf, where else would it be? **_I dunno, somewhere else?!_)

ANYWAY

Day what is this, 20?: Fighting

Whoa, it can't almost be Day 20. More than half this month's over. O_o where has the time gone? (**Typing chapters, that's where**. _Ah, I get it. _ **Idiot**.)

I argue with myself, if you couldn't tell~

Review!


	20. Day 20: Fighting (CLIFFHANGER WARNING!)

Angel glared at the wall, moody._  
><em>

"Uh, Angel-chan?" A tentative voice asked.

"Shut up and go away." Angel snapped.

Aido crossed his arms, glaring at Angel's back. "I was just wondering why Takuma almost stabbed me with his sword!"

"Why don't you ask him?!" Angel yelled.

"Hanabusa, you should probably leave her alone." Akatsuki tugged Aido away.

Angel jumped up, stomping to her room. After kicking a shocked Seiren out of the room, she slammed and locked the door. She flopped onto her bed, burying her head into the pillow, trying to block out the memory of five minutes ago.

_"I can't believe you forgot!"_

_"Forgot what?!"_

_"You absolutely know, Takuma Ichijo!"_

_"If I knew, I wouldn't be arguing with you!"_

_"Yesterday was-argh!"_

_"Angel, for the love of_ (refuse to say this b/c of my religious views), _just tell me!"_

_"Figure it out for yourself, you bonehead!" Angel stomped away._

_"Angel!" Takuma shouted after her retreating form, annoyed._

Okay, so maybe part of it was his fault. But still! He should've remembered!

Angel burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

OOOH, what did he forget, the baka?

You shall know tomorrow! Haha, you have to suffer~ what a mean authoress I am~

And if you read any of my other stuff, look on ma page, I gots a poll (Grammar kinda collapsed there, sorry)

Review, my lovelies~


	21. Day 21: Making Up

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Angel, please open the door." Takuma called through the door.

"No! Go away!" Angel yelled back, burying her head in the pillow.

"I'm coming in." Takuma warned, then opened the door with one of his spare keys.

He closed the door softly behind him, then padded over to the female splayed over the bed. "Angel, please talk to me." He reached out, a hand touching the top of her brown head.

She shook her head, refusing to talk.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I honestly forgot what it was." He sighed.

Angel slowly lifted her head. "You _promised." _She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Angel." He repeated.

"You promised to take me to my parents' graves! You _promised!" _She cried.

"Angel-"

"How could you?! I tried to remind you, but you said you were too busy and I couldn't even tell you!" She burst into tears.

Takuma felt terrible. He stood up from where he had been crouching next to the bed. "Let me make it up to you." He sat next to her and cradled her in his arms.

She buried her head in his chest. Takuma ran his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. After a couple minutes, Angel calmed down to hiccups.

Takuma brushed away a tear with his thumb, smiling at her softly. "Am I forgiven?"

"No." She tried to pull away.

He tightened his grip, pulling her into a kiss. She struggled, but he was insistent, kissing her until she finally gave up and let him.

"Get changed out of your school uniform," Takuma brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm taking you to your parents' graves."

Angel closed her eyes for a long moment, and when they opened, her amethyst eyes bored into his emerald.

He met her gaze evenly, and after a moment, she smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Takuma smiled.

Forgiven.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

How's that, peoples? Sappy enough for ya? It should be, any more and I'll get sick.

Honestly, I can only remember the dates b/c of this...

Day 22: Presents

If you have a good idea, tell me~ or if you have a pairing, tell me that too! Or ayou can request a songfic, one-shot, drabble...anything so I know the people following this aren't robots...

On that happy note,

Bye :)

-Katie


	22. Day 22: Presents

**Warning: Much sweetness ahead, something along the lines of a** **proposal...You have been warned...**

Christmas gifts had been exchanged, and I was happily snuggled into my fuzzy robe covered in penguins.

"I loves yous." I grinned up at Takuma.

He smiled back, but his eyes shifted a second too early, which warned me something was off.

My own narrowed, but I didn't say anything, just fiddled with the edge of the robe. A couple minutes passed of comfortable silence, at least, for the rest of the vampires present.

Which was just about everyone.

"Uh, Angel?" Takuma asked nervously.

I perked up. "Yeah?"

"Uh," I saw Shiki sending him a look that said, 'Just get on with it!'

"For a while now, you've been the love of my life...and I was wondering..."

My mind was whirling, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Will you marry me?" Takuma sunk down on one knee, staring up at me with hopeful green eyes.

My heart stopped and my mind blanked out. But only for a moment.

"Yes!" I tackled him in a hug.

Takuma fell on his butt in surprise, then laughed and hugged me back. He pulled a little velvet box and opened it, revealing a gold band with sapphire gems. He slipped it on my finger, then kissed me. I eagerly kissed back as the vampires clapped.

"Best Christmas ever." I whispered.

He gently framed my face with his hands, smiling at me. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

The month is almost over~ OMgosh, that can't be for real...

I'm thinking of doing a Halloween special on the 31st, only thing is, I'll be at my church~so it would be posted in the morning most likely...Not as much fun, though :/

Day 23: One person being depressed

This should be fun~

Review!


	23. Day 23: Someone Being Depressed

**I haven't been diagnosed with depression, but recently I've had some really sad and bleh days.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't know if this is completely accurate for a depressed person.**

* * *

><p>I curled into a ball on my bed, feeling miserable.<p>

_"What's a half-vampire, mommy?"_  
><em>"Something really disgusting, dearie."<em>  
><em>"Is a half-vampire like a common one?"<em>  
><em>"No, it's a mix between an aristocrat and a human."<em>

I pulled the pillow over my ears, clenching my teeth, trying to block out the voices.

_"Freak!"_

"Make it stop."

_"So are you a vampire, or a human?"_

"Make it stop!" I wailed.

_"Your mother is disgusting."_

"**MAKE IT STOP!**" I threw the pillow at the wall and dug my fingers in my hair, trying to get the voices to stop.

_"Are you stupid because your father is a human?"_

_"Do your human emotions make you weak, which is why you can barely wield a power?"_

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_!" I screamed, then burst into tears.

There was a knock on my door. I screamed for the person to go away, curling into a ball in the corner.

"Angel, let me in. Unlock the door." Takuma said calmly through the door.

"GO AWAY!" I howled.

The door flung open, Takuma standing there with an annoyed look on his face. He paused, taking in the scene.

Me in the corner, the pillow next to the wall, the sheets ripped off the bed.

"Angel-" He took a step to me.

"Make the voices stop!" I cried.

_"Your mom's a slut."_

_"Did your parents leave you cause they were embarrassed?"_

"Please...just make it stop." I bawled.

Takuma grabbed me and forced me to look at him. "Angel, please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Make them stop! Make the voices stop! **Please!" **I pleaded.

He pulled me into his lap, holding me tight. Takuma rocked, kissing the top of my head, helpless to do anything else. Eventually I calmed down, clinging to him and sniffling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, pulling me away to stare down at me.

"I'm a freak," I blurted out. He blinked, shocked. "My parents were horrible and I shouldn't have been born! I-"

"Enough!" He yelled.

I gaped; Takuma never lost his temper. I didn't even know he had one.

"Just shut up, would you?! You aren't a freak! Your parents were fine; they gave me the love of my life! Who cares what people think about you? You're perfect to me, Angel Blue Elwood!"

I stared at him, almost starting to cry again.

"Don't cry, okay?" He asked.

I furiously swiped at my eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths while nodding.

Takuma kissed me, and I almost completely melted. He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, then stood up and offered his hand. I let him pull me up and tug me to the kitchen.

"Why-?" I started.

"You need to make something. It'll make you feel better."

I smiled my first smile all day.

"I love you." The words came so easily now.

"I love you too, Angel."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Frankly, visiting my grandmama makes me feel better; petting affectionate cats is therapeutic for me.

This is late in the day, but whatever. I was at my grandmama's for hours doing homework, and I was stuck on this, so apologies.

Day 24: Cosplaying

Hmm, what should they do? Tell me in the reviews!

Review~


	24. Day 24: Cosplaying

"Takuma! Today is Fullmetal Alchemist Day! Can we please go?" I asked.

"What's there to do?" He asked.

"Cosplay and talk with other cosplayers! _Please_ can we go?" I begged.

"Who would you dress up as?" He sat his book down.

I took it as a win. "Lemme go change."

I scurried to the back, slid on my Winry costume, then walked back.

"Ta da!" I said.

He grinned. "You look strange as a blond."

I sighed, then brightened. "You have to cosplay too!"

He paled, which was quite a feat, since he was already pale. "You get to be Ed!"

I tugged him out of the common room and to my bedroom, laughing.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Super short, but I had no idea what to write...

Day 25: Making Something Together

That might be something artsy and Valentine-Day-Themed.

Review~


	25. Day 25: Making Something Together

**Sorry. Forgot to post this. I thought I did, but apparently, I didn't. -_- **

**Baka...**

* * *

><p>My tongue stuck out in concentration as I cut out a red heart out of construction paper. It flitted down to the table, and I smiled proudly. Today was Valentine's day, and for the past half-hour I had been meticulously cutting out different colored hearts.<p>

I was gonna make a 3D heart for Takuma.

I was cutting tiny slits in the heart to slide them together when a curious voice asked, "What are you doing?"

I jumped and the scissors nearly speared my foot, of a pale hand hadn't shot out and caught them.

"Ichijo! Don't do that to me!" I took several deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry." He sat down next to me, handing the scissors back.

"I was making you something..." I mumbled.

He peered interestingly at my work, then looked up at me. "Can I help?"

I pouted. "But then it won't be a surprise!"

"It isn't a surprise now, anyway." He pointed out.

"Okay, you can help." I said after a moment.

We finished a couple minutes later, and I held up my work proudly.

"For you!" I thrusted it to him.

He grinned, then bent down and kissed me, the heart in between us.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Yay! Fluffs!

Day 26: Getting Married.

Yay! Let's go write something I know nothing about except that the girl wears white and they kiss -_-

Now, to go research marriages in Japan and the wedding vows said...

Shout out to the guest who reviewed! It made my day!

Review~


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

**As I have never seen a Japanese wedding, I don't know how accurate this is. All information can be found on Wikipedia and on a different site if you look up "Japanese Wedding Vows"**

* * *

><p>As per Japanese custom, the first thing to do before the ceremony was to go to a government office and write down on a official document that we were married.<p>

I was super happy to see my last name being changed from "Elwood" to "Ichijo."

Two days later, I was sliding into my dress while my best friend watched. Fumiko was nearly ecstatic as she smoothed the wrinkles.

"You're gettin' married, you're gettin' married~!" She chanted.

"I think you're more excited about this than me." I deadpanned.

"Aw shut up, I've been shipping you two for two years now. Let me be happy that my dream couple is coming true~" She replied.

I just shook my head, laughing.

...Time Skip Brought to You by Hot Vampires...

I slid on my shoes as Fumiko straightened my veil.

"We've got three minutes," She glanced at the clock. "Anything you want to say before we go?"

I tried to get my scrambled mind in order, but the excitement and slight trepidation held my tongue for me.

"I-I guess..." I picked at my fingernail.

I took a deep breath.

"Fumiko, you are my best friend. I'm really glad you're right here, right now, helping my sorry butt to get married."

Fumiko laughed. "You're like a sister to me. C'mon, Takuma-san's waiting!"

She grabbed my hand and led me to doors that led outside to the school grounds.

Yup, that's where we decided to get married.

I took a deep breath as Headmaster Kuran took my arm.

"You look beautiful, Angel-chan." The man smiled.

I smiled nervously back. "Thanks."

Everyone stood up as I took a step down the aisle. When I met Takuma's gaze, he shot me a warm smile, and everything faded away.

I thought I'd never get there.

The minister asked, "Takuma Ichijo, do you swear that  
>This woman, I marry<br>No matter what the health situation is  
>I will love this person<br>Respect this person  
>Console this person<br>Help this person  
>Until death<br>Protecting fidelity  
>I swear?"<p>

Takuma repeated it, and I repeated almost the exact same thing, except the first line was 'This man I marry'

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss."

Takuma raised my veil, then leaned down and kissed me.

Everyone cheered and Headmaster cried manly tears.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Best day of my life.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Wooh! Marriage! -_-

After this, they will both be married for the remaining chapters left.

Day 27: Exploring Another Country

Review!


	27. Day 27: Exploring Another Country

"I wanna show you everything!" I said excitedly.

Takuma just raised an eyebrow. "How did I let you suck me into this one?"

"Haha, so funny, Mr. Vampire. You're so punny." I rolled my eyes.

He blinked, then laughed a little. "I didn't even realize I did that."

"Sure sure, but I wanna show you were I grew up!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

We were in America, and now I was gonna show him everything~

Muwhahaha, and introduce him to games he would surely loose.

Best honeymoon ever~

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

I love this thing ~~~~~~~ XD So awesome.

Welp, my mom accidentally stumbled onto Day Twenty-Three, and boy, I was mentally panicking.

She doesn't exactly "like" Vampire Knight, so I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't realize what this was.

Then nearly fainted when she said it was "Really good"

-_-'

Review~


	28. Day 28: Hanging Out with Kids

I eased onto the couch, grimacing when the little baby in my stomach kicked.

"Hey hey, easy there." I rubbed my extended stomach tiredly.

"MAMA MAMA MAMA!" An excited voice shrieked.

I rubbed my eye tiredly. "What is it, Adelia?"

"Look what I made!" The two-year old held up a piece of paper that had noodles glued to it.

She scrambled up onto the couch and handed it to me. I ruffled her blond hair as she hugged me.

I smiled at the paper. "It's beautiful, 'Lia." I kissed the top of her head.

She beamed, then patted my stomach before placing her ear on my belly. "Baby still in there?"

"Yup, he's not going anywhere anytime soon." I sighed.

A faint breeze moved my hair, and Adelia squealed in glee as Takuma picked her up.

"Daddy!" She laughed as he smothered her in kisses.

"Stop it, Daddy!" She laughed harder.

He laughed too, then sat her down on the couch next to me. He lightly kissed my head. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed tiredly.

"Daddy look!" She shoved the noodle-covered paper in his face.

"What is it? You've put it so close to my face I can't see." He said.

"Oops." She giggled, pulling it away some.

He examined it, then grinned down at her. "It's perfect, sweetie."

She giggled again, then tried to pull him down onto the couch. "I wanna sit on your lap!" She whined.

He picked her up and sat down, then placed her on his lap. She fixed her pink dress, then snuggled back against him.

"Did you have a big day?" He asked.

"Yup!" She preceded to tell everything that happened.

He leaned over and lightly kissed me.

"And then I helped Mama with cookies and-"

"You made cookies?" He chuckled.

"Yeah! Ch-choc..." She stumbled on the word.

"Chocolate?" I offered.

"Yeah! Choc-o-late chip!" She chanted.

He shot me a worried look. "I'm fine." I waved my hand dismissively.

"I want one!" She slid off her dad's lap.

"Wait, have you had dinner?" He asked.

"No..." She said sadly.

I struggled to get up. "I'll-"

"Stop. I'll do it." He stopped my movements.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"Don't get out of that spot." He kissed my forehead, then scooped up Adelia and walked out of the living room.

I slowly smiled as I heard her cheer. "Yay! Pancakes for dinner!"

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

This is late, sorry. Busy yesterday. Tuesdays are sometimes not good days for posting 'cause I'm at school all day. :/

Who likes Adelia *raises hand* I think she's adorable~

Review!


	29. Day 29: Sickness

**Time skip from last chapter by 5 years**

**Adelia: 7**

**Akito: 5**

* * *

><p>I started coughing. This wasn't anything new; I'd been coughing for the past two days now.<p>

Akito looked up worriedly from where he was scribbling on a coloring paper. "You okay Mama?"

"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

He didn't look convinced, but picked up a different marker and kept scribbling.

I walked up the stairs to get something, but the room suddenly spun. I crashed into the wall, feeling like I could throw up.

"Mama?! What's wrong?!" Adelia rushed out of her room, thumping down a couple stairs to me.

"It's nothing." I pushed myself off the wall, trying to take another step up.

I nearly fell over. Adelia shrieked in worry, then yelled, "I'm calling Daddy! Akito, help Mama up the stairs!"

Akito rushed to me as Adelia hurriedly called Takuma. I felt too bad not to tell them to stop; I just concentrated on keeping my lunch down and taking the steps one at a time. Akito didn't know what to do, it was obvious from the lost look on his face.

His green eyes watched me worriedly.

"Aki," I said hoarsely. "Could you get Mama a glass of water?"

He nodded, then hurried back downstairs. I made it up to my bedroom, sitting on the bed in relief. Akito handed me the glass, and I smiled at him before drinking.

"Mama be okay?" He climbed onto the bed next to me.

"I'll be fine, Akito." I ruffled his chocolate hair.

"Daddy's coming, Mama!" Adelia rushed into the room.

"Thank you, Adelia." I felt a headache coming on.

My kids snuggled up against me as I laid down. Ten minutes later, we heard the front door slam shut. Akito ran to get him, and when they walked in, Takuma had a worried look on his face.

"Adelia called you from work?" I said, surprised.

"It's okay, I'm technically on break." He bent over me.

"You're running a fever, did you take anything?" He asked.

"No." I closed my eyes tiredly.

"Lemme get something." He hurried out if the room with his super speed.

Adelia looked up at me with wide purple eyes. "Mama, when can I do that?"

"I don't know. You might not be able." I rested my arm on my forehead.

"Can I?" Akito watched me innocently.

I glanced at him. "I don't know, Akito."

Takuma handed me a pill and another glass of water. I swallowed it, then fell back on the pillows.

"Daddy, I want to have powers like you!" Adelia stepped over me and hugged him.

"That would be nice, Adelia." He said distractedly.

"Are you leaving?" Akito snuggled back up against me.

"I need to get back to work." He kissed them both goodbye, then kissed my forehead.

"Love you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Day 30: Saying why I love you

Review~


	30. Day 30: Reasons Why I Love You

"Hey Takuma?" I asked.

He mmphed, burying his head more into my neck and tightening his grip on my waist.

"Why do you love me?"

He raised his head, looking down at me, confused.

"Why?" He repeated.

I nodded, staring up at those beautiful green eyes. He gently traced my cheekbone with his finger.

"Because you are the most beautiful, talented, special woman I have ever met. I love how you can cook anything and can make the worst outfit look adorable."

I tried not to laugh as he kissed my temple.

"You make me feel normal." He breathed.

"That's funny, cause I'm the least normal of all of us." I sighed.

"You are perfect to me." He let his head hit the pillow again, watching me with a contented smile.

"I love you," I said after a pause. "Because you make me feel like I'm not a freak. I can do anything in front of you and not feel like you're judging me. You help me when I'm at my worst, and you help pull me through everything. You are my best friend." I mirrored his smile.

"I love you so much."

His smile grew. "I love you just as much. Even more."

"That's not possible." I teased, my fingers coming up to play with his hair.

"I can do it, Angel." He kissed my fingers.

I blushed lightly. "You missed."

He laughs a little, then leans in and kissed me.

"Got you, perfect Angel."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Oh my gosh, I nearly died writing that, it's so cute ^-^

This is late in the day, but whatever~

Tomorrow is the Halloween Special! Yays!

Review~


	31. Halloween Special

I am so sorry this is late! Yesterday was busy for me.

* * *

><p>I grinned as I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress.<p>

"I think I'm done." I giggled, looking myself over.

"I'm gonna be a witch, I'm gonna be a witch~" I chanted, then hurried out of my room and to Takuma's.

"Ichi-chan, are you done?" I knocked on his door.

"Give me a moment!" He called, then I head the door unlock.

I opened the door, to find my beautiful boyfriend dressed like a ninja. I laughed, then hugged him.

"You look perfect~" I cooed, then kissed him.

"You look evil." He grinned.

I huffed.

"Alright, you look perfect." He laughed.

I cheered. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Aren't we a little old for this?" He asked, taking my hand in his while pulling his hood up.

"Nope, have you seen this neighborhood?" I replied.

He grinned. "True, this place is dangerous."

"I love you." I hugged him.

He hugged me back, gently kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, Angel."

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Well people, this is the end ;-; it was fun and a challenge.

If you have any requests, comments, concerns or questions, feel free to review or PM me.

This is the last time for...

Review~!


End file.
